death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Farmaun Gold
Farmaun Gold, orignally known as Touyama Kinji, was the champion chosen by Zantark, the now-fallen God of War and Fire, was one of the surviving champions who defeated the Demon King during the age of the gods. Appearance Personality Background The champion chosen and summoned by Zantark from the world of EARTH, which is similar to Earth. He was known as Touyama Kinji before he changed his name. His parents died when he was still young, and he was aiming to become an adventurer while attending university on the payout from his parents’ life insurance. When Zantark invited him to another world, he could sense that this would be an adventure of a lifetime, and so he moved to Lambda. He was an amateur when it came to unarmed combat, but he had been aiming to become an adventurer, so his body was well-trained. It adapted to Zantark’s divine protection quickly, and he acquired the greatest strength in hand-to-hand combat among all of the champions. Thus, he often fought on the frontlines during the war against the Demon King, and spent much of his time in the company of Bellwood and Nineroad, the other combat-oriented champions. This led to many opportunities for Farmaun to hear Bellwood’s words, and because they had things in common such as a desire for adventure and a desire to protect the natural environment, his thoughts were painted by Bellwood’s ideologies. Even after Zakkart and the other creation-oriented champions were destroyed by the Demon King, despite the guilt he felt, defeating the Demon King and saving humanity was a necessity, so he continued to fight alongside Bellwood, who insisted that the other champions’ sacrifice must not go to waste. The Demon King Guduranis was defeated after many great losses, but the world needed to be restored. Vida separated from Alda and the other gods, followed by her subordinate gods, her believers and the evil gods of the Demon King’s army whom Zakkart had convinced to change sides. Farmaun thought that this was because the relationship between the former evil gods of the Demon King’s army and Alda and his followers had worsened, and because Vida’s faction had lost faith in Alda’s faction after humanity was pushed to the brink of extinction. Even so, Bellwood was enraged and believed that at least Vida’s distant descendants would understand his perspective. “Is this not a betrayal?!” he shouted. But Farmaun talked him down and silently watched them leave. However, approximately a hundred years later, he heard from Bellwood, whose lifespan had been extended by Alda, that Vida had lost her sanity. Though the world had to be restored while battling against the remnants of the Demon King’s army and the monsters that continued to multiply in number, Vida had mated with evil gods to produce races that could be called neither man nor monster, as well as true monster races such as Noble Orcs, High Kobolds and High Goblins. On top of that, in her efforts to bring Zakkart back to life, she had turned him into an Undead and created the fearsome Vampires, as well as corpse-eating demons called Ghouls. That was what Bellwood told Farmaun. No harmless Undead that could be reasoned with existed in Lambda at the time, and Zantark stood as proof that even gods could go mad. Thus, Farmaun did not doubt Bellwood’s words. Bellwood insisted that at this rate, Vida would gather more forces and become an inerasable threat to the still-recovering humanity. Agreeing with him, Farmaun made the decision to fight against his former comrades. But when it came to the actual war, Vida’s cities did have sturdy walls, but they were unprepared for large-scale battles. The new races that were neither man nor monster were supposedly evil, but the only difference between them and humans was their appearances; they helped and protected one another. Farmaun faced his former comrade in arms, Zorcodrio, who was now a Pure-breed Vampire. Though he was supposedly an inhuman monster, he was just as noble as he had been during the war against the Demon King. “In what part of this attack is your so-called justice?! Or are you saying that we have made some error to deserve this terrible persecution?!” Zorcodrio demanded. Farmaun felt a sense of discomfort, but then became locked in battle against Zantark, and had no time to think about anything other than combat. After the war ended in Vida and Zantark’s defeat, Farmaun began to wonder whether he and his allies had been too hasty in their decision to attack. This was part of the reason that he formed the Adventurers’ Guild once the population of human immigrants to the Bahn Gaia continent had grown to some extent, tried to preserve the achievements of Zakkart and the other creation-oriented champions, and instructed the Guild to accept anyone who wished to join, regardless of their race. After his death the organization divided into multiple Guilds. The Guilds reunited again, giving birth to the Adventurers’ Guild of today. While Farmaun was still alive he used Alchemy to develop registration cards, commonly known as Guild Cards, creating the foundation for today’s Guild. But it was several years after Bellwood and the evil god of sinful chains struck either other down, and Bellwood fell into a slumber, that Farmaun became aware of the mistakes that he and his allies had made. Continuing his work to maintain the world on behalf of Zantark, who had become unable to return to his original Divine Realm due to having fused with evil gods, he left Alda’s forces and is now a part of Vida’s faction. However now 100,000 years later, Farmaun Gold has joined Zantark once again, and assisted the movement of Zantark and his subordinates which began 100 years ago to exterminate the monsters on the Dark Continent, in the process destroying the Evil Gods subordinates under Ravovifard, an Evil God who had become much stronger than in the past, and even repelling Ravovifard off of the continent. He had allowed the Gods of Vida's Faction to strike him a hundred times as a way of atonement, and his relations with the gods of Vida’s faction were very stiff before Vandalieu arrived on the Dark Continent. Summary A Heroic God who has ruled over the fire attribute as a member of Alda's Faction ever since Zantark fused with Evil Gods. Before he became a God, he made many efforts to revive humanity, such as founding the Adventurers’ Guild. When he lived on Earth, his name was Touyama Kinji. He was a university student who wished to be an adventurer, a sports-minded older-brother-like figure. TLN: The kanji for his Japanese name probably explains his current name. The kanji for his surname is ‘far mountain’ (Farmaun), his given name being vaguely related to gold. After this, he was summoned to Lambda. Rather than listening to Zakkart’s mature, realistic arguments, he listened to Bellwood’s simple-to-understand arguments whose surfaces were covered by the ideals of a young person (that were hollow beneath those surfaces). For Farmaun in particular, who enjoyed being physically active and liked the ideas of adventure and fighting, Bellwood’s arguments sounded pleasant to listen to and convenient because he just needed to fight. But after Bellwood and the Evil God of Sinful Chains struck each other down, he was forced to think with his own head, and he began to doubt his actions up until then for the first time. Now, he continues to rule over the fire attribute as he remains close to Zantark on the Dark Continent. Powers and Abilities his body is well-trained it acquired the greatest strength in hand-to-hand combat among all of the champions. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Champion Category:Violators Category:Vida's Faction Category:Heroes